


while the rhythm of the rain keeps time

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Developing Relationship, F/F, Internal Conflict, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassins aren't supposed to get attached to their targets, but Sasha knows she's running out of time and excuses.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/89605.html">Challenge #065</a> - "time" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while the rhythm of the rain keeps time

It’s the middle of the night, the sky pitch black behind the blinds in the window, and yet Sasha can’t sleep. She’s been trying for the best part of two hours, but it just won’t come. Her head’s heavy with unease, almost _guilt_ , neither of which she’s felt in a long time. She just doesn’t know what to _do_. Doesn’t know why someone would ever want to harm the woman beside her, let alone kill her.

Alicia’s sound asleep, occasionally humming quietly or ever so slightly shifting on the mattress. This should have ended the moment Sasha found out where her target lives and planned out the kill.

Conversely, that’s really where it all began. Sasha doesn’t like interacting with her targets if she can help it, but in this case she was thrown into a situation where she had to. From there, Alicia surprisingly asked her out on a date, and Sasha couldn’t exactly reject her because then sneaking around Alicia’s apartment block and place of work would be way too suspicious and creepy, and it was on said date that Sasha realised that maybe her acting wasn’t really acting after all, but something actually real and genuine, something that may very well cost her her job as well as her own life if she isn’t careful.

And here she is now in Alicia’s apartment, under her bed sheets, running out of both time and excuses. Sasha’s playing both fast and loose with lies at the moment: lies to Alicia about what she does and who she is, lies to her colleagues and boss that _yeah_ , she’s getting the job done.

It’s started to rain now: Sasha can hear the gentle pitter-patter of droplets on glass, and it’s doing nothing to help her sleep, especially when it starts to get heavier. She tries to burrow herself into Alicia, into her warmth, as if it’s going to help, going to make everything go away, but it’s a reminder that this is all only fleeting. She won’t get to have this warmth for long, and then Sasha will have to go back to being _cold_ again, like she’s supposed to be.

This is all so unlike her – to get this attached, even when she’s allowed to be, to care, to be _scared_ – and it makes her feel so helpless. When there’s the sound of a crack of thunder from the direction of the window, Sasha can’t help but clutch at Alicia just that bit tighter. She’s never been frightened of thunderstorms, but right now, it’s only adding to her unease.

Beside her, Alicia stirs, but Sasha can’t tell that she’s woken up until she speaks.

“Hm? Sasha?”

Sasha pulls her face away from the pillows, from Alicia’s shoulder, and looks at her. She sees soft hair, soft skin, soft eyes that are somehow full of concern for her, and _God_ , how could anybody hire someone to kill Alicia? Sasha isn’t often given details of her contracts, and while she can usually piece together why someone’s wanted dead, she can’t this time.

“You’re awake,” Alicia continues, reaching a hand out to Sasha’s shoulder.

“So are you.” Sasha means for the words to be empty, revealing nothing. Maybe that she’s tired, but not that she’s worried or scared.

“Yeah, but I was asleep before,” says Alicia. “This storm keeping you up?”

Sasha shrugs.

“Something like that,” she says. She’ll let Alicia think it’s because of the rain, let Alicia think she doesn’t like the thunder.

“It’s OK,” Alicia tells her, so totally oblivious to what absolutely _isn’t_ OK that Sasha has to fight hard to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. “You’re safe here with me.”

Sasha closes her eyes and nods a _thank you_ , nestling back into Alicia, but as another clap of thunder is heard in the sky, she can’t help but think that Alicia isn’t safe with _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> now with a continuation: [the shadow, it grows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8944687).


End file.
